Pippi Biyomon Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 (Alternate Version) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * (Music Playing) * Narrator: Pippilotta...Delicatessa...Windowshade...Mackrelmint...Efraim's Daughter...Biyomon is about to make a name for herself. * Biyomon: Whee! * (Biyomon Eats the Cake and Jumps Off the Fence) * Narrator: Pippi Biyomon. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of the Digital World's most exceptional young ladies in her very own animated adventure. * (Biyomon Grabs Chuumon and Shakes Him to Get the Gold Coins Out) * Chuumon: Whoa! Aah! Aah! * Launch: (gasps) My goodness, child, this will not do. * Biyomon (singing): ♪ Hey-ho, I'm Pippi. Pippi I-O-A. Home and I'm happy as can be. My name is Pippi. Pippi, hip-hooray! What a fabulous day! ''♪ * Launch: There's a little Biyomon named Pippi, living at Villa Villekulla. And she's living there all by herself. * (Icarus was eating some pancake and Launch becomes surprised) * Biyomon (singing): ♪ ''We'll stir the pot with Ballarat, and throw in Yokohama. We'll go for more in Bangalore, and soak in Sabalanga. If you stick your neck out and you slap it all together, life will never let you down, it'll keep you up forever. ♪ * Launch: Fools, she's out of control. And she's got all that MONEY LYING AROUND! * Sukamon and Chuumon: Wow! Money!? * Chuumon: Mon..mon..mo.. (Sukamon cuts him off) * (Calumon is hanging onto the panicking Chuumon) * Chuumon: Aah! Aah! Get him off me! Help! * (Both Chuumon and Sukamon see the ball bouncing down the stairs toward them and gasps in horror) * Biyomon: Wait! * Sukamon: Here she comes again. Let's run for it! * Chuumon: Waah-ha-ho-ho-ho! * Launch: No, no, no! * (Launch Screams Before Getting Blasted by Water) * (Crowd Cheers for Biyomon's Performance at the Circus) * Puar: Hurry for Pippi! * Chuumon: Let's go get her. * (The Circus Truck Goes Hot Pursuit) * Launch: Come on, you numskulls. There are criminals on the loose. * (The Circus Truck, Driven by Sukamon and Chuumon, caught up to Biyomon, Veemon and Palmon on Icarus) * Palmon: There's someone right behind us! * (Launch Screams, Gasps and Grunts) * (Cat Screeches) * (Launch Groans and Growls) * Launch: Pippi Biyomon... * (Biyomon gasps) * Launch: You come here this instant. * Veemon: Uh-oh. * (Schottish Dance Music Playing) * Narrator: Follow Pippi and her friends on an unforgettable musical adventure, where everyone dances non-stop for fun, and... * Chuumon: STOOOOOP! (Echoing) * (Glass Shattering Sound is Heard) * Narrator: Digimon need a little order in their lives. * Biyomon: Especially if they can order themselves. * (Coming Soon) Trailer #2 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * (Music Playing) * Narrator: Pippilotta...Delicatessa...Windowshade...Mackrelmint...Efraim's Daughter...Biyomon is about to make a name for herself. * Biyomon: Whee! * (Biyomon Eats the Cake and Jumps Off the Fence) * Narrator: Pippi Biyomon. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of the Digital World's most exceptional young ladies... * (Biyomon Fly Around the Room and Launch Becomes Shocked) * Narrator: ...in her very own animated adventure. * Launch: My goodness, child, this will not do. * Biyomon (singing): ♪ Hey-ho, I'm Pippi. Pippi I-O-A. Home and I'm happy as can be. My name is Pippi. Pippi, hip-hooray! What a fabulous day! ''♪ * Launch: There's a little Biyomon named Pippi, living at Villa Villekulla all by herself. * Biyomon (singing): ♪ ''We'll stir the pot with Ballarat, and throw in Yokohama. We'll go for more in Bangalore, and soak in Sabalanga. ♪ * (Veemon and Palmon Gasps) * Biyomon (singing): ♪ If you stick your neck out and you slap it all together, life will never let you down, it'll keep you up forever. ♪ * Launch: Fools, she's out of control. * Sukamon: Let's run for it! * Chuumon: Waah-ha-ho-ho-ho! * (Launch Screams Before Getting Blasted by Water) * (Crowd Cheers for Biyomon's Performance at the Circus) * Puar: Hurry for Pippi! * Chuumon: Let's go get her. * (The Circus Truck Goes Hot Pursuit) * Narrator: Follow Pippi and her friends on an unforgettable musical adventure. * Palmon: There's someone right behind us! * (Launch Screams, Gasps and Grunts) * (Cat Screeches) * (Launch Groans and Growls) * Launch: Pippi Biyomon... * (Biyomon gasps) * Launch: You come here this instant. * (Schottish Dance Music Playing) * (Music and Footsteps Increasing) * Chuumon: STOOOOOP! (Echoing) * (Glass Shattering Sound is Heard) * Narrator: Digimon need a little order in their lives. * Biyomon: Especially if they can order themselves. * (Coming Soon) Edited Version * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America/PG: Parental Guidance Suggested) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox Logo) * Narrator: Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Biyomon is about to make a name for herself. * Biyomon: ♪ Hey-ho, I'm Pippi. Pippi I-O-A. Home and I'm happy as can be. ''♪ * Narrator: ''Pippi Biyomon. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybooks comes one of the Digital World's most exceptional young ladies... * (Biyomon Fly Around the Room and Launch Becomes Shocked) * Narrator: ...in her very own animated adventure. * (The Circus Truck Goes Hot Pursuit) * Narrator: Follow Pippi and her friends on an unforgettable musical adventure. * Palmon: There's someone right behind us! * (Launch Screams, Gasps and Grunts) * (Cat Screeches) * (Launch Groans and Growls) * (Schottish Music and Footsteps Increasing) * Chuumon: STOOOOOP! (Echoing) * Narrator: Digimon need a little order in their lives. * Biyomon: Especially if they can order themselves. * (Now Playing) Category:20th Century Fox Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Pippi Longstocking Trailers